Mine(TS)
by Aaya123Woods
Summary: She's sworn off of guys. That, of course, is why one came creeping into her life. Songfic. Look up the lyrics (Mine by Taylor Swift) or some of it won't make sense. I know, I know. I hate Sokkla too! But this couple just fit. Shut up. ONE-SHOT, PEOPLE!


Azula flipped her hair back and sat down. She looked around for a waiter. A tall, light-brown skinned young guy with dark brown hair and big blue eyes came over. "What can I get for you, ma'am?"

Azula shook off memories of fighting parents and said, "Black coffee, no sugar." He nodded, but didn't leave.

"Um, yes?" Azula asked pointedly.

"I'm-" He cleared his throat. "I'm Sokka."

"I'm Azula."

They talked for a while. Azula decided she liked Sokka. Not _like _liked him. Just liked him.

"So—uh—do you—I dunno—wanna—maybe—do—something, sometime?" Sokka said, rubbing his nose.

"Maybe. But. As. You know. Friends. _Just_ friends."

As Sokka left to get her coffee, Azula glanced over and noticed a couple arguing. There was a small black jewelry box on the table. She supposed that they weren't getting married, after all.

"You know, I always wonder why people don't just stop relationships. You know. For good. I mean, I know it's not practical, the world's population would be eliminated, blah blah blah, but why don't they just quit loving? It only ends with pain for everyone," Azula said thoughtfully a few months later. Sokka stared at her. "What?" she said defensively.

_The moment I can see it, yes, yes, I can see it now._

"Maybe they want to. But maybe they can't help it." Sokka said softly. She jerked back. They were not in a relationship. Period.

"This is great, Sokka." Azula said, grinning. They had survived the second year of college, together this year, and Sokka had driven them to the beach to have lunch. Sokka's girlfriend, Suki, was out of town.

"Yeah, I know," Sokka said smugly. Azula punched his arm. "Ow!"

"Hey, Azula?"

"Yeah?"

"How come you ran away from home?"

Azula stared at the water. "My dad wanted to sell me. Literally. Like an object. My mom wasn't objecting. They were pretty excited. They couldn't wait to get me out of their sight. My dad was, like, super rich, so I grabbed all of my savings, which came to around twenty thousand dollars, and got the hell out of there."

"How on earth did you get your hands on all that?" asked Sokka, astonished.

"I had a big, rich, rich, rich family. They all gave me like five hundred dollars each on birthdays. Then there was allowance," said Azula sadly.

Sokka hugged her.

Azula glanced at him, surprised, and opened her mouth.

"I know, I know, we aren't in a relationship, I have a girlfriend. But just let me have this, okay?" said Sokka quickly.

For once, Azula didn't object. Instead she turned and wrapped her arms around him.

"Okay," she whispered.

Azula unlocked Sokka's door and poked her head in. "Back from _law_ school, brainiac?" she called.

Sokka came to the door, arms laden with books. "_You're _studying to be a doctor," he pouted. Azula laughed. "Happy 25th birthday, Law Boy."

"Happy 25th birthday, Miss Azula," Sokka said, mock bowing. The books fell out of his arms. Azula helped him put them away, after she had recovered her senses and stopped laughing.

Azula pulled her brush from the drawer.

"You know, Sokka, I wasn't being completely truthful at the beach, three years ago, remember?" she said nervously, tugging the brush through her shiny waves.

"What? Spill. I hate being lied to," said Sokka, flopping onto the couch.

"My parents _did _want to sell me. But it was still being considered. The main reason I left was because my parents' marriage was falling apart. My mom was holing up and crying for hours. The fact that they would consider selling me was just the cherry on top. I just decided I couldn't take it. So I went and lived in a hotel room until I was eighteen." Azula finished her story, lay down the brush, and began to cry.

"That's why…" Sokka trailed off, understanding dawning on him.

Sokka leaned over and laid his lips softly on her cheek. Azula relaxed for just a moment, then tensed and jerked back. "Hey," said Sokka quietly. "It's okay. We'll be fine. Not—not like your parents."

"Truly?" Azula whispered.

"Truly."

Azula sighed and fell asleep.

"Hey, Azula, wake up. You have a class at five." Sokka shook her awake.

"Mm."

"Listen to me, Zula."

"Mm?"

"I was gonna surprise you with dinner, but I don't wanna wait."

"What?" asked Azula blearily.

"Can you—would you—will you marry me?" he blurted.

_"What?" _she cried.

"Sorry," Sokka mumbled.

"Yes. Yeah. That… would be okay."

"We've got so much paperwork to do we've got nothing to do," groaned Azula.

"That makes no sense," muttered Sokka. Azula slugged him on the arm.

"Ow!"

"Ugh, I'm going to bed," said Azula grumpily, getting up.

"It's six-thirty!" Sokka yelled after her.

Azula stared at Brooklyn shining off the water.

"Hey."

It was—her fiancé? Boyfriend? Best friend? He hadn't even given her a ring yet.

"I'm sorry about the way I proposed. It should've been way better." Sokka looked like he wanted to bang his head against a wall.

"It's okay."

"Well, I've been saving for a year, and I got you this." He held out a small bag. Inside was a gold ring with a smallish diamond protruding from the top.

"I wanted to get you platinum, but I didn't have enough money. And. Like I said. I didn't want to wait any longer."

_ "Perfect," _said Azula, allowing some emotion to leak into her voice.

"Really? Because, you know, I thought you wouldn't like it because it wasn't that big or—or fancy and I know you don't really care about that kind of stuff but I still would've—"

Azula threw her arms around him and kissed him hard. It knocked him over, but she held tight.

Sokka slammed his fists onto the counter.

"Do you get it? We have to do something, quickly, or we're screwed!"

"Listen to me, Sokka. We have been married for fifteen years. You should know. I. Will. Not. Make. Kyra. Work." Azula said. Why wasn't he backing down? Kyra was thirteen!

"Then why don't you get another job? If we don't pay the bills soon, we'll be living in darkness and hauling our water! We need more money now, and unless someone pulls some out of the air, we might have to resort to thievery!" yelled Sokka.

"No! We'll make it work! We've already confiscated phones and computers. We are not stealing, we are not making our children work. Not while I'm under this roof!" Azula screamed.

"Well, then, maybe you shouldn't be, because you are not helping this family! Right now, I'm not sure why I bought that ring!" Sokka shot at Azula.

Azula stumbled back like he'd slapped her. Sokka tried to take it back.

"Look, Zula, I'm sorry. I'm sorry!"

Tears pouring out, Azula ran to the door and yanked it open. She ran outside.

_Braced myself for the 'Goodbye' 'cause that's all I've ever known._

Sokka put his hands around her face, trying to push it up to let her eyes meet his.

_You said,_

_"I remember how we felt, sitting by the water. And every time I look at you, it's like the first time. I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter. She is the best thing that's ever been mine."_

Azula stared up at him, golden eyes wet.

"Truly?" she asked.

"Truly," he whispered back.

Azula laughed as baby Kyra grabbed both Katara's hair loopies.

"Shut up, Zula," grumbled Katara, massaging her scalp. _Snap!_

"AANG! QUIT YOUR FREAKING PICTURES!"

"What? Everybody looked so happy. I wanted to preserve it."

Katara chuckled and kissed him. "Whatever, Arrow Head."

_Never turn back_

"Momma, he's real small," five-year-old Kyra said, peeking into Hiro's baby blanket. "Won't ya lose him?"

Zuko laughed.

"No, Kyra, take it from me, he'll be much too loud to lose," he said.

Mai smiled and patted her swollen belly. "And here's the cradle," muttered Zuko, who'd apparently forgotten he'd had it.

Sokka grinned and gave Azula a big wet kiss on the cheek.

"Eew, Sokka! That is just disgusting! What did you do that for?" cried Azula.

"Just cause. I got you."

"You got me seven years ago, Law Boy."

"Ten-year-old Kyra with Phoebe and five-year-old Hiro with Ryan," gasped Azula, pretending to wipe her brow. "Come out, guys!"

And all of their friends emerged: Teo in the wheelchair, his family ran a factory. Toph, she was the chief of police and Azula's oldest friend. Katara, she ran a hospital with Azula, and Aang, a politician. Zuko, the president and Mai, the First Lady. Ty Lee, she ran a no-cruelty-to-animals non-traveling circus and starred in it. Suki, she was a general in the army and still very good friends with Azula and Sokka. Yue, her father was rich. Haru, he was a soldier too.

After a while with talking and laughing and martinis, a slightly drunk Toph called, "Let's play truth or dare!" As everyone else was also slightly drunk, they agreed.

"Toph! Truth or dare?" asked Katara.

"Dare."

"I dare you to kiss Zuko!" called Suki.

"On the lips!" yelled Mai.

Zuko looked betrayed. "But—but Mai—" he stammered.

"Oh, it's just a game," said Mai gaily.

"Fine!" Toph said loudly. She leaned over and kissed Zuko. After a second, Zuko tried to pull away, but Toph held him to her.

She let go when he started yelling, "MMMF! MMMMMMMMF!"

Ty Lee ran to Haru and gave him a big kiss on the cheek. Surprised, he turned to look at her, which, of course, resulted in a lip-kiss.

_Snap!_

"AANG!"

"Oh my—oh my God."

"Mom? What happened?" asked thirteen-year-old Kyra.

The fight had been last night, and Azula was being very careful.

"It's—it's a check. For—for ten thousand dollars. And it's from my mom."

_"_Really?" asked Sokka, coming around the table.

"There's a letter, too.

_Dear Azula,_

_Zuko told me where you live. Imagine my surprise when I looked you up on the Internet and my beautiful little girl had turned into a successful doctor!_

_The thing is, Azula, your father died last night. He left you twenty thousand dollars. Here's the first half._

_Love,_

_Mom_

"Ten thousand—ten thousand dollars. We can—we can pay everything!" cried Azula happily.


End file.
